In a coupler of the abovementioned type, these functions are provided by two complementary sets of teeth and grooves provided on the external peripheral surface of the end-fitting and on the internal peripheral surface of the bush respectively.
In general, a textile-reinforced rubber hose has a better static and dynamic stiffness than a metal-reinforced rubber hose that is to say it enables in particular vibrations to which the hose may be subjected to be damped and their transmission to be limited, and it has good corrosion resistance.
However, for relatively high pressures of the order of 200 bar, the person skilled in the art always uses metal-reinforced hoses, especially for problems encountered in the region of hose couplers. In fact, by stripping the end of the hose in order to allow only the metal braid to remain, it is possible to perform a metal-to-metal crimping operation and thus to obtain a coupler which can also withstand such pressures. By contrast, knowing that this same crimping operation carried out on a textile reinforcement involves a shearing of the latter, it is preferred to carry out the crimping operation directly on the rubber without proceeding with the stripping of the textile braid, in order to protect it. The result is that the coupler is less able to withstand pressure because of the slip problems inherent in metal-rubber contacts, which limits the use of textile-reinforced rubber hoses.
In document DE-3 529 889, a coupler is described for a textile-reinforced hose, which comprises a fastening zone and a static-sealing zone, but such a coupler cannot withstand relatively high pressures, given that, in the fastening zone, the textile reinforcement is not directly in contact with the end-fitting and with the bush. In fact, after the crimping operation, the external jacket of the hose has undergone creep in the direction of the fastening zone.
The object of the invention is to design a coupler for a textile-reinforced hose, which can withstand high pressures, so as to combine the advantages of a metal-reinforced hose with those of a textile-reinforced hose without having the drawbacks thereof.